sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kara Edwards
| birth_place = Lubbock, Texas, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actress, radio personality | alias = Janét Mason | residence = Dallas, Texas, U.S. | spouse = Chris Suchan (Divorced) | children = 1 | website = Official website }} Kara Janét Edwards (born February 17, 1977, Lubbock, Texas) is an American radio personality, and voice actress at Funimation. She provided voices for a number of English versions of Japanese anime series. She is also well known in Charlotte, North Carolina area for her past career as a radio host. Career Edwards began her broadcast career with a job at Radio Disney out of Dallas, Texas the fall after she graduated from high school. She interned for eight months before landing the more permanent jobs of writer, producer, voice actress and children's voice director. In July 1997, she became co-host of the "Squeege and Kara Show" on syndicated Radio Disney with friend and fellow voice actor Kyle Hebert.The Geek Fighters Interview. She did voice-over work in commercials for companies like Blockbuster Entertainment, Levi's Jeans and Clinique cosmetics, as well as a variety of regional ads. During the latter part of her Radio Disney tenure, Edwards started working for Funimation as a freelance voice actress. Her first role was as Lime in the Dragon Ball Z episode "A Girl Named Lime". In March 2002, Edwards was hired as a producer and occasional "sidekick" for the Sander Walker in the Morning radio show on WSSS 104.7 FM in Charlotte, North Carolina. She stayed in this position until October 31, 2003. After that morning's airing finished, the entire Sander Walker show cast and crew were informed that WSSS was switching its format to Christmas music around the clock, and subsequently were all terminated. Edwards was not off the airwaves for long, however. In February 2004, she became the co-host of the Jeff Roper Morning Show syndicated from WSOC 103.7 FM, also out of Charlotte. In January 2005, Jeff Roper left WSOC to take a morning job at WWNU 92 FM in Columbia, South Carolina. WSOC management assigned Edwards to take up co-hosting duties with Rob Tanner as part of the new Tanner in the Morning show. The show's mix of regional humor and parodies made it one of the higher-rated morning shows in the Charlotte area's country music radio market, and Edwards continued her co-hosting duties for nearly two years. Although Edwards enjoyed her radio work, she had begun to feel more and more strongly about voice acting. In August 2006, Edwards and fellow Funimation actors Sean Schemmel, Chris Sabat, and Jason Liebrecht attended the Wizard World Comics Convention in Chicago, Illinois. When Dragon Ball fans waited in line up to five hours to get her autograph, Edwards began seriously considering making voice acting her full-time job. A few weeks later, Edwards brought her feelings to WSOC management during a monthly performance strategy meeting and told them of her desire to go into voice-acting full-time and leave her position as co-host. WSOC and the Tanner show staff accepted Edwards's decision, and her departure was handled amicably. Since then, Edwards has resided in Dallas doing commercial and documentary voiceover, but occasionally returns to Funimation to reprise her Dragon Ball roles in recent projects. She is also heard performing roles in other anime.Kara Edwards Voice Over Talent, young, real, animation. Karaedwardsvo.com. Retrieved on 2012-07-03. Personal life Edwards met Charlotte CBS affiliate WBTV meteorologist Chris Suchan; they married in April 2006. They were later divorced. She gave birth to a child in August 2015. Filmography Anime * .hack//Quantum – Asta * A Certain Magical Index series – Vento * A Certain Scientific Railgun – Tsuzuri Tesso * A Certain Scientific Railgun S – Tsuzuri Tesso, Febrie * Aquarion Evol – Aika * Cat Planet Cuties – Arisa Oshiro (credited as Janét Mason) * Ben-To – Kyo Sawagi (Student Council President) * Chaos;Head – Kozue Orihara - closing credits * Chrome Shelled Regios – Countia Varmon Farness * Dance in the Vampire Bund – Nanami Shinonome (credited as Janét Mason) * Danganronpa: The Animation – Chihiro Fujisaki, Alter Ego * Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor – Mina Hazuki * Dragon Ball series – Goten (Child), Videl, Gotenks, Lime (DBZ Ep. 170), Upa (child), Pocawatha * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods – Goten, Videl, Gotenks * Fairy Tail – Ultear Milkovich (Child, Ep. 116) * Guilty Crown – Kyo (Eps. 4–6), Miyabi Herikawa (Eps. 16, 18) * Haganai – Akari Fujibayashi (Ep. 2) * Heaven's Lost Property series – Nymph * Hetalia: The Beautiful World – Female Russia * High School DxD - Aika Kiryuu * Is This a Zombie? – Eucliwood Hellscythe (Fantasy voice, Ep. 13 OVA) * Is This a Zombie? of the Dead – Eucliwood Hellscythe (Fantasy voice, Eps. 9–10) * Kamisama Kiss 2 – Mizutama * Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing – Teddy * Linebarrels of Iron – Yuriko Moritsugu (Ep. 21) * Mass Effect: Paragon Lost – Christine * Nobunagun – Watanabe * Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions – Himeno Shirayuki (Eps. 9–10) * One Piece – Lil * The Rolling Girls – Banko (Eps. 3, 5) * The Sacred Blacksmith – Patty Baldwin * Sekirei series – Chiho Hidaka (credited as Janét Mason) * Shakugan no Shana - Brigid (Season 3) * Shiki – Shihori Maeda (Ep. 21.5) * SoltyRei – Celica Yayoi * Soul Eater – Fairy (Ep. 9) * Soul Eater Not! — Eternal Feather * Strike Witches 2 – Junko Takei (Eps. 1, 3, 12) * YuYu Hakusho – Murugu Non-anime * Barney & Friends – Riff (singing) * Raggs Kids Club Band – Razzles (speaking) * Victorious – Woman (Season 2, Ep. 2) Video games * Dragon Ball series – Goten (Child), Videl, Gotenks, Upa (Child) * The Gunstringer – Additional Voices * SMITE – Athena, Aphrodite (Beach Babe) * Squinkies – Princess * Squinkies 2: Adventure Mall – Narrator * Battleborn – Shayne References External links * * Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:People from Lubbock, Texas Category:Actresses from Charlotte, North Carolina Category:Actresses from Dallas Category:Actresses from Texas Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American radio personalities Category:American radio producers Category:Radio personalities from Dallas Category:Radio personalities from North Carolina Category:Voice directors Category:Radio Disney DJs Category:21st-century American actresses Category:20th-century American actresses